Lily's Speech
Lily's Speech si a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, Lily Loud gives a speech to the staff members of the Cairo Shatterdome before the Rah-Rah-Robot crew were being deployed to the Sudanese capital city of Khartoum. Transcript 'C'arlos is fixing the Rah-Rah-Robot once again. I was also standing on the platform too, along with Arnold, Carlos, D.A., Jyoti, Keesha, Ralphie and Wanda. Tim is now in Khartoum. I can't believe this when he was trying to hold ground against the last major NRC stronghold in here. "Uh-oh. Tim says the NRC's about to finish their plans to retreat to outer space and we're getting trounced," Jyoti said while Carlos is fixing the robot's head, but then he looks at her in fear. "We'll never make it in time," said Carlos worringly. "Wait. That's not what I usually say." He also scratched his head too. "We'll never make it in time," Arnold complained. "That's better," said Carlos. "Oh, yes, we will. 'Cause..." Ralphie said, then we all began to sing Hail Columbia joyfully in solidarity and with a pompous voice. Why? Well, that's because this six-member mecha crew loves liberty so much. Instead of Ralphie handing out a foam finger, he now holds a tricorn hat and a toy musket. Why? Because these six kids are patriotic too. Hail Columbia, happy land! Hail, ye heroes, heav'n-born band, Who fought and bled in freedom's cause, Who fought and bled in freedom's cause And when the storm of war was gone, Enjoy'd the peace your valor won. Let independence be our boast, Ever mindful what it cost, Ever grateful for the prize, Let its altar reach the skies. Firm, united let us be, Rallying 'round our liberty, As a band of brothers joined, Peace and safety we shall find. Then everybody joined in to sing in joy and happiness. Firm, united let us be, Rallying 'round our liberty, As a band of brothers joined, Peace and safety we shall find! Everybody began to cheer, clap and applaud because everybody knows that the Rah-Rah-Robot and its crew members would fight for the flag of the United States, and to the Republic for which it stands, one nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all. "We did it!" Carlos said. "We upgraded a second command center." We're not sure if Jyoti would do the honor to do it so... or is it somebody else? "But who's gonna operate it?" Keesha said. "The one kid among us with mad smarts, mad skills, and who hates being told what to do," Ralphie said. "And even with the honor to fight for the flag of the United States, and to the Republic for which it stands, one nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all?" I said. "Keesha," called out Ralphie. "So on it," Keesha responded, then she sits down and the chair spins faster. Can't believe this. Oh, and do I mention that Jyoti should be somewhere else? Well, unfortunately.... it's just those six kids who wanted to kick some terrorist ass without any damn remorse. Let's just let Jyoti and Tim do the right thing on using a Schwerer Gustav. Anyway... "So, while I pump the power and keep us steady..." said Keesha when the pedals came out, then Ralphie continued what she said, "I'll coordinate the limbs for the big freedom-giving knockout punch." He turned around and said, "Let's robo-go! Although, uh, maybe we should tidy up Khartoum first." Dr. Sara Bellum replied, "You got that robo-right." Later, Lily Loud came climbing up to the platform, and she asked Ralphie for a permission on using the microphone from the Rah-Rah-Robot's head. "Tennelli. Can I borrow that?" Ralphie accepted this and said, "Madam." She now holds the microphone and tests it out by saying the first two words, "Good morning." She made it loud and clear and said again the word "Good morning." The speech begins and more and more mecha pilots gathered together as Lily Loud sadly sheds her tears in the speech. "In less than an hour, mechas from here will join others from the rest of the Grand Alliance." We started to listen and she sometimes sniffs and sobs while giving a speech at the same time. "And you will be launching the largest mecha battle in the history of mankind." She looks down and continued, "Mankind: that word should have new meaning for all of us today. We can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore." We shed our tears, meaning that we fear that we couldn't make it. Also, we missed everything we knew back home. "We will be united in our common interest. Perhaps its fate that today is the Fourth of July. And you will once again be fight for our freedom. Not only from tyranny, oppression or persecution. But from annihilation. We're fighting for our right to live. To exist." Her eyes changed from looking like she's sad into looking like she's angry, yet she's stern, determined and confident when she said, "The Fourth of July will no longer be known as an American holiday, but as the day when the world declared in one voice..." Then she gets angrier, we then began to smile and then she said, "'We will not go quietly into the night! We will not vanish without a fight!'" She began to smile and said, "''We're going to live on! We're going to survive! Today, we celebrate OUR Independence Day!'" After, we all began to cheer, meaning that the fight for freedom is about to begin. The fate of freedom is in our sandy hands now since we sweated ourselves in the desert sands since we arrived in Kassala. We all cheered together. Clapping. Applauding. Raising our rifles. Saluting. Lily smiled, looking determined and confident. Wiping her tears, sniffing, sobbing and having tears of joy, then she climbs down when she finishes her speech. The world began to chant U-S-A all together. Today, I'm ready to protect the Magnificent Six will all of my life so that liberty, democracy and freedom would live longer until time would end. I pray that we can keep the world free from tyranny, oppression, persecution, fascism and cruelty until the last drop of blod is to be shed. I will never give up. Category:Chapters Category:Real World